Ryo's Anger Dee's Pain
by hnjlgdehikzhnkl.ghnkgl.gntd
Summary: Ryo gets mad at Dee and leaves. What does Dee do? Dee's POV Songfic. Please...I'm not good at sumaries! Gomen Nasai!


**"Far Away"**

**

* * *

Yes I have made another FAKE story and yes it is another short one. The song is Far Away by Nickelback. This is taking place as if the seventh book never happened but they are living together.**  
Disclaimer: I like pie

* * *

It started snowing as Dee was walking in the park reliving many memories that he will keep forever of him and Ryo. The reason he was walking in the park alone moping about memories with Ryo was because Ryo left last night because Ryo had gotten mad at Dee and said that they were through. 

/Flashback/

_**Ryo walked in exhausted from his double shift of work. It was now midnight and he was wondering if dee and Bikky had gone to bed yet. He walked into his and Dee's room "Dee? Are you asleep?" he asked poking the lump under the sheets. Dee grunted then sat up. "Heeeeeey" he yawned. "What time is it?" he said rubbing his eyes."Midnight." Ryo sighed and plopped on the pillow next to Dee. Dee saw him to this and pounced on him."Dee I'm not in the mood for you to be doing..." He was stopped as Dee started kissing him passionately. "Dee! I told you! I'm not in the mood to push you off me!"Ryo said becoming angered."Then don't" Dee wispered and kissed Ryo again."GET OFF!" Ryo said forcfully pushing Dee off him."I told you NO! Why can't you get that?" He said anger radiating from both eyes aimed directly at Dee."You discust me! All you ever are trying to do is get in my pants! Well then if that's all you want WE'RE THROUGH! I'm leaving!" Ryo yelled storming to the front door and slamming it closed. Dee just sat there shocked at what just happened.  
**_

/End Flashback/

Dee walked passed the tree where he first kissed Ryo. It felt so good, that first kiss. He would always remember how Ryo was so shocked at how he kissed him but kissed back either way. He sighed and sat on a bench near the tree.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He closed his eyes and leaned against the bench. He missed having him there to hug and kiss even in public Ryo had now begun to let Dee show affection. He then noticed he was crying. He touched his cheek and it was really wet. How long had he been crying? _  
_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He wished so bad for Ryo to be next to him giving him hugs and saying "I forgive you" like he always did when Dee said sorry._  
_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He just wished he hadn't pounced on Ryo on his short temper. He had known he had not had sleep for over 24 hours but that didn't register through his tiny itty bitty brain.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

He just wanted him to come back, so he could say sorry and say "I'll never pounce on you again!" But he knew Ryo wouldn't come back no matter how much he hoped.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
_

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts to feel the person sitting next to him. "Why can't you come and forgive me? I miss you." He said out loud and started sobbing.

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

That's when he snapped his eyes open as he felt two arms wrap around him."I forgive you" Ryo said hugging Dee's stomach. Dee looked down at the man he'd been thinking about since 12 that morning. He slowing and shakily hugged him back. "I'm sorry" They stayed like that until Ryo cut into their special moment. "We should go back to the apartment it's getting colder" Dee nodded his head and they walked hand in hand back to the apartment. Later that night the next door neighbors could hear Ryo's screams as Dee fianlly got what he's been wanting for so long.

* * *

A/N Hoped you liked it! Please Review and I don't care if there are flamers just be a little bit nice please? Thank you for reading my story! 

I like Pie

████BlackVampire14████


End file.
